


Blind

by PearLynn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Making Out, Sex, Smut, here i go again, i mean how else would i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearLynn/pseuds/PearLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the scenarios she played out in her head, the few where she and Chat magically hooked up for some unknown reason, she never imagined being blindfolded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsScarletTaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScarletTaylor/gifts), [equalistmako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalistmako/gifts), [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/gifts).



> I'm trash. Super trash with smelly cheese on my head and it's thanks to Miraculous Ladybug and that super freaking love square.

Marinette never thought of herself as fickle. At least, not in the world of love. Her heart belonged to one, whether he knew it or not, and she knew she could be faithful in her affections because there was no one else who could capture her attention quite like Adrien.

Enter Chat Noir.

Her lovable, albeit obnoxious and irritating, partner had always been on her side. He was dashing, clever, silly, and- above all else- loyal. He was charming and bold, articulate and smooth. He was handsome, without a doubt, even with his mask on. His teeth were always gleaming white and his eyes sparkled with erratic enthusiasm.

Chat was as wild as an alley cat, that's for sure, and Marinette felt that in another world, she may have given him a chance. But her heart belonged to Adrien. Sweet, thoughtful, genuine Adrien. And there could be no other.

Except...

Chat had somehow wormed his way into her subconscious, whether it be her anticipating patrol with him as Ladybug, or waiting for a surprise visit on her balcony as Marinette. Chat was starting to get a run for his money when it came to her affections, and Marinette wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not.

They had just fought off a particularly unfriendly akuma, and were bumping their fists together in their celebratory manor, when Chat turned to her and gave her a warm smile.

"My Lady," he purred as he bowed at the waist. "Would you care to accompany me on a patrol this evening? I hear the weather is supposed to be _purr_ fectly delightful after dark."

Ladybug almost rolled her eyes, but that stupid little jump of her heart that came when she thought about spending time with him stopped her.

"You know we don't normally patrol after akuma attacks."

There was a beep from his miraculous and he glanced at it momentarily before he shrugged and sidled up next to her. "Yes, I know, but my feline instincts are telling me that tonight would be a wonderful opportunity to pick up some leads on where these akumas are coming from."

Ordinarily, she'd refuse and tell him to go home. On a regular day, she'd refute his subtle advance then leap away and out of sight. But that stupid part of her brain that was beginning to _like_ Chat was begging her to spend a little more time with him outside of fighting vengeful super villains.

"Fine," she relented, smiling at the way he brightened up and beamed at her. "Eight at the Notre Dame. If you're late, I'll leave."

"Of course, my Lady," he said delightfully. "I won't disappoint you."

And he didn't.

Ladybug arrived at 7:55 on the dot, and Chat was already there waiting for her. He was perched upon an outcropping like a gargoyle, looking down at the Seine with a wistful look on his face. He heard her land and he slowly turned to give her a friendly grin, standing as she approached.

"Evening, my Lady."

"Hello, Chat," she greeted just as warmly, ignoring that stupid flutter in her heart. "So are you ready to patrol?"

Chat's eyebrow shot up and he gave her a wry smirk. "My, my someone is impatient tonight."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "You said you wanted to do a patrol. And that's what I'm here for. If you wanted to just hang out and chit chat, you should have said so."

He chuckled at that. "Not like you'd agree even if I'd ask."

"You clearly wouldn't know since you never try."

" _ME-ouch!"_ He whistled low as he clutched his hands over his heart in a dramatic manor, grinning playfully. "My Lady wounds me!"

Ladybug shrugged. "It's the truth, Chat. Take it or leave it."

Chat's face suddenly fell into a more serious look and he took a step towards her. "I know for a fact it's because you won't ever give me the chance. Now why is that? Are you afraid of something?"

She bristled and felt her shoulders jump up to her ears. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

He frowned and crossed his arms. "I think you very well know what it means. We're partners, yet you don't even trust me enough to say two words to me outside of an akuma battle. You order me around when we do patrols and act like it doesn't matter. Well, it does. We're supposed to be a team, yet you act like you are fully capable of doing this all alone."

Ladybug almost didn't hear it, but he had tacked on at the end as he turned away, "Like you don't need me."

She deflated instantly and walked towards him. Her hand was on her shoulder without a second thought and she said softly, "Chat, I'll always need you, don't you dare think for a second that I don't! You're my partner and my equal. There's no battle I can't fight without you by my side."

He stared at her out of the corner of his eye, yet kept his lips shut.

She sighed and turned him so he was facing her fully. "Promise me something?"

He blinked and nodded slowly.

"Don't ever think you're not worthy or good enough," she said, holding his gaze as it softened. "You are more worthy and important than you give yourself credit for. You're my _most_ important person, Chat. Don't ever forget that."

Even after she spoke such kind words, Chat kept staring at her, blinking slowly and remaining still. Ladybug fought the urge to chew on her lip and shift her weight to her other foot in impatience and apprehension. She could have sworn time stood still, teetering on her anxious worry that he won't ever believe her.

But, like always, Chat surprised her.

He usually respected her boundaries, never touching unless she initiated it- except that one time he sprung a hug on her out of relief- and never, ever pushing after she declined his advances. Yet when we swooped down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, Ladybug didn't even feel the need to remind him of their normalcy.

In fact, she quite liked this kiss; the way his hands cupped her face and how he brought his body close to hers. His lips were careful and cautious, practically lazy as he memorized her mouth and slowly ran his hands down her neck to her shoulders, then around to hold her back.

Ladybug's mind was reeling, her head buzzing as she melted against him. Never would she had anticipated _this_ when she agreed to patrol tonight, but she didn't mind one bit. In fact, she enjoyed the way her stomach was flipping and her heart was racing at this surprise.

But all good things always come to an end, and right when Ladybug let desire thrum through her veins and deepen their kiss, a shriek cut through the night air and the two superheroes broke apart.

Chat gave an irritated glare towards the sound and scowled. "Really? Right now?!"

Ladybug let a laugh bubble past her lips, causing Chat to turn and grin deviously at her. Without a word, she shrugged and cracked a suggestive smirk before she grabbed her yo-yo and threw it towards the closest street light. She laughed as she soared through the air, Chat Noir's calls for her growing quieter and quieter as she raced towards their next fight.

* * *

They ended with their celebratory fist bump as usual, but there was a wild glint in Chat's eyes when he turned to her. She immediately thought of their kiss before the attack and felt her face flush at the memory. Chat must have been thinking of it, too, because he slowly sauntered towards her- well, more like stalked towards her like she was some sort of prey- with that dark-eyed stare, and within a blink of an eye he swept her up into his arms and jumped away from the accumulating crowd.

He ran with her for a while, his grin never leaving his face, until he landed in a dark and abandoned alley. Before she could say anything, he was pressing her against the brick wall and kissing her senseless. His claws were raking through her hair, pulling them out of their ties and lightly scratching her scalp as he slanted their lips and deepened the kiss.

One hand left her hair and grabbed her hip, pulling it against him as he pressed her flush against the building.

His kisses were leaving her breathless, making her head spin and her knees to buckle. She was practically panting against him, letting her breaths fan against his face as he devoured her.

It was going too fast.

She broke their kiss just for a second as she breathed out, "Slowly."

He nodded before swooping in again and hungrily continuing, letting his lips say everything he had been dying to since the day he met her. His hands carved into her skin, leaving hot trenches in their wake has he dragged down her ribs towards her hips. Hers were mirroring him, starting where they had been clutched on his chest and trailing downwards, fanning on his hips and reaching around to clasp together right above the curve of his rear.

It was his turn to break this kiss, but instead of speaking he leaned down and ran his tongue up the column of her neck. Right at the curve of her jaw, he grazed his teeth and trailed it with his lips. Ladybug shuddered and felt her knees get weak at the sensation. Coupled with the way her stomach fluttered and her heat flared, she couldn't stop the moan that slid from her lips. Chat froze a little and peaked up at her before chuckling lowly and repeating on the other side.

If she hadn't been pressed against a wall, she would have collapsed right then and there.

"My Lady," he hissed as he pressed himself against her and continued pecking her neck. "Shall we move this somewhere more private?"

"What did you have in mind that needs more privacy than a dark alleyway?" she retorted in a sigh.

Chat pulled away from his ministrations on her neck to flash her a mischievous grin. Ladybug blinked and shook her head.

"Where can we go?"

He shrugged and leaned close enough to rub his nose against her. "How about... my room?"

* * *

Out of all the scenarios she played out in her head, the few where she and Chat magically hooked up for some unknown reason, she never imagined being blindfolded.

Chat had insisted, if that meant keeping their identities safe- under her own insistence and his reluctance, of course. The curtains were drawn, so the room had been pretty dark already, but apparently it wasn't enough. It's not like she could see what his room looked like at the time, nor would she be able to see what he looked like once the masks were off. Besides, he had already made her keep her eyes shut as he carried her inside, just in case she might know where they were.

He also mentioned something about the blindfolds being more intimate, having to feel instead of see, but she didn't pay attention much to that. All she was thinking was _oh my god I'm in Chat's room and sitting on his bed and we're about to hook up while not in our uniforms and what is going to happen when this is done and I think I'm making a huge mistake-_

But her thoughts were cut off once Chat's lips latched themselves to hers again. They had agreed to detransform once they both had the blindfolds on, yet they hadn't even gotten that far yet before Chat was pushing a soft fabric into her hands and kissing her senseless.

He pulled away, his lips still ghosting on hers, when he whispered, "Tie mine."

She would have retorted, but the look in his eyes left her tongue feeling like lead and her heart palpitating so heavily it thudded in her ears. Instead, she just nodded and pulled the fabric up to his eyes. As soon as she was done, Chat pulled forward another piece of fabric and tied it around her eyes, blinding her.

Now, as they both were sightless, she heard the soft whooshing of his miraculous being deactivated. For a moment, she waited and was quickly shocked with the feel of bare skin against her cheek. His fingertips were grazing her tentatively as he murmured, "I've always wanted to do this..."

"What, touch my face?"

He chuckled and she could imagine him shaking his head as he took another careful step towards her. "No, actually feel how soft your skin is."

Ladybug could only imagine how red her cheeks were getting, based on how hot they felt. She inhaled deeply and took a moment to recollect herself. She knew Chat was waiting for her to take off the mask, but something inside of her was holding her back. To think that Ladybug is being foiled by the thought of getting intimate with her most important person. She trusted him explicitly, but the thought of doing something so raw with him terrified her. She felt the desire pulsing through her at the very thought, yet she still hesitated.

How can she do something this sacred with someone who she can't even see?

Once again Chat interrupted her thoughts, kissing the pulse of her neck in a silent plea. He was practically begging her to detransform like he had, to feel him with bare fingers and a naked body.

She was so tempted.

"Chat," she sighed as he ran his hands up her sides.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't know... if I can... I-"

Chat immediately stopped with her neck and pulled away so they could be face to face. It's not like they could look in each other's eyes, but it was comforting nonetheless.

"If you want to stop, we can stop," he said hoarsely. "I can just transform again and help you get out..."

Ladybug shook her head, but quickly realized he wouldn't be able to see her. Instead she quickly found his face and cupped his cheek with her gloved hand. "No... we can keep going. I'm just... scared, that's all."

She could feel his cheek move as he smiled and he placed a hand on top of hers. "Me, too. But if you really want to stop-"

"Chat, no. Just give me a second to collect myself."

He nodded once and started rubbing small circles in her hips with his thumbs, all in an effort to calm her down.

This was Chat. Her beloved partner, best friend, and most trusted ally. She could rely on him in any situation, even down to support when her civilian life felt like it was in shambles. He was always there for her; to catch her, to protect her, to love her...

He really did love her.

All of these feelings she was feeling for him were genuine, slow burning in desire and affection that she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the thought that they were now here; blindfolded in his bedroom because they didn't want to know the other's secret identity.

Her heart raced and with one thought, her transformation fell and she felt the cool air against the now-bare skin of her hands. Almost immediately, Chat grabbed one and lifted it to his lips.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

She could imagine him grinning as he lifted his mouth away from her and murmured, "I can't tell you how much I've wanted this."

In that moment, Marinette could feel three things: One being Chat approaching her and pulling her body flush against his, the second being the bareness of his exposed skin and the texture of his clothes. The third told her _exactly_ how much he was wanting this.

She swallowed a squeak.

Chat's nose rubbed against hers, and he hummed as he threaded his hand in her hair again, still holding the hand he had kissed in between their brushing chests.

"My lady..."

"Yes?"

He let out a short huff of air, like a small laugh, and he kissed her chastely on the lips. "Nothing... Nothing at all."

And like that he was kissing her again. Luckily he was strong, or she would have melted into putty on his floor by now if he hadn't been holding her up. Chat really knew what he was doing, with the way he caressed her lips with his or how his hands easily roamed around her body and found just the right spots to touch.

Chat didn't wait to touch her. His hand ghosted down her side and slid under the hem of her shirt, grazing the skin of her stomach and sending a jolt through her whole body. The gasp she let out was quickly silenced with his lips, sealed down with his tongue. His hands were like matches, striking fire in her skin as they dragged against her. His mouth was a lake, drowning her but quenching her thirst at the same time.

He was everything.

Marinette pulled her lips away from his to breathe, and she gasped when he immediately went to her neck and began suckling on her pulse. "Chat!"

He hummed, but didn't stop. His hands were grazing the bottom of her bra now, teasing the skin of her ribs as he tucked his thumbs under the elastic band. She pressed her chest into his hands, aching for his touch. Chat chuckled against her skin, probably finding some sick humor in her silent plea, but he acquiesced and cupped her breast through her bra. His thumb pulled the cup away and dragged against her pebbling nipple, causing her to moan out again.

His mouth was suddenly hovering over hers and he said in a hushed tone, "Quiet now, my lady. I'm not sure if I'm the only one home."

Her mind screamed, but all she could do was nod dumbly. She hoped Chat would get the message and continue, and luckily he did. They were synced like that.

She could hear him rustle around for a second and almost jumped when she felt him tug at the bottom of her shirt. He was asking her to take it off. She fumbled as she sat up, taking off her blazer and pulling her shirt over her head. She could only imagine his frustration that he couldn't see her almost naked- probably something he's been dreaming about since they met- and she also felt that pang of regret. In her head, she thought Chat would have toned abs and a broad chest, and since their uniforms left little to the imagination in the department of curves she knew exactly what the roundness of his butt was like.

She ached to see his without the black leather that clung to it.

Marinette was almost shocked when she felt the backs of Chat's fingers graze up her naked stomach, settling on the bottom of her rib cage.

He leaned forward and his nose brushed against the curve of her jaw. "I wish I could see you."

She frowned as she reached out to embrace him, but she stayed silent even though she shivered at the husky and longing tone in his voice and the way his bare body felt against hers. He reached around and unhooked her bra, then slowly pulled it off her arms and tossed it away. Without waiting he cupped both of her breasts in his hands, weighing them and massaging them with his thumbs.

Chat began peppering kisses to her collarbone and chest, working his way down until he wrapped his lips and tongue around one of her nipples. Marinette immediately gripped his hair and pushed him closer, inhaling sharply at the shock of pleasure it sent through her body.

She sighed when he wrapped his arms around her bare waist and pulled their bodies closer together, and carded her fingers through his hair and began scratching his scalp. He purred against her chest and broke away from her nipple to start slowly kissing down her stomach.

He pushed her onto her back and tongued her bellybutton. She moaned at the shivers it sent throughout her body, and marveled at the fluttering sensation it started in her belly. She was hot and damp and she couldn't stop feeling the sensation of clenching down below.

Chat tapped her hip with his hand and she figured that was her signal to take off her pants. She fumbled with the buttons, and she could tell he was with his own, as well, and she quickly kicked them off. She was left in just her underwear when Chat placed his hands on her sides and hovered above her.

He quickly found her face again, kissing her softly as he trailed his hand towards the apex of her thighs. When his fingers brushed against the fabric of her panties, she jumped.

Chat immediately broke the kiss and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Marinette took his face within her hands, and- with the blindfolds it was the most she could do to reassure him- pressed his forehead to hers. When she shook her head, she hoped he got the hint to continue. Chat had always been intuitive, which was incredibly beneficial right now.

His hand grazed the waistband of her underwear and he tentatively slid his fingers underneath the fabric. She could feel him run through her pubic hair and cup her. He lined his fingers up with her slit and it sent a jolt of hot electricity through her. The moan she let escape ended on a hiss when he slid past her seam and began stroking her folds.

Chat was a little clumsy, that was certain, or perhaps just unsure. But regardless, he was touching her in just the right spots that would shoot sparks to her toes and back up her spine until it tingled in her scalp.

She felt a primal urge to return the favor, so instictually she shot her hand out and cupped the bulge in his boxers. He gave a strangled shout, then dropped his head to her shoulder as she massaged the organ through the material. Her boldness- something she pegged as Ladybug doing for her- helped her pull his erection out of his underwear and stroke it experimentally.

The skin was velvety smooth, and very rigid. And hot. Oh, so hot. The skin seemed to slide with her hand as she stroked up and down the shaft, and it twitched her her palm every time she passed the bulbous head.

Chat was panting in her ear as she picked up the pace, and his fingers started fumbling quickly against her clit. The pressure she felt was growing, and every pass of his fingers sent pulses through her body and made her writhe and twitch underneath him. She was going to come soon and she couldn't get a good handle on herself.

"Ch- _haaat_ -"

He silenced her with a kiss and quickly withdrew his hand from her panties. He tugged them down her legs and she could only assume his frantic shifting was him taking his underwear off, as well. He began pressing and grinding himself against her soaked center, humming into the kiss.

Marinette took the initiative to grab him by the base of his cock again and stroke him a little more. She was a virgin, but by no means an idiot. She knew how this worked.

And apparently, so did Chat.

He ran his hands through her lips again, but broke the kiss to sit up. She could hear him patting around and there was a thunk of something hitting the floor. Then Marinette heard the sound of a drawer opening and something being ripped. Quickly enough, Chat settled himself above her and positioned himself at her opening.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside of her. Their collective moans mixed between them, and Marinette was surprised to not feel any pain. There was some slight discomfort, but it was fast forgotten with Chat's kisses. He wrapped his arm around her knee and lifted her leg higher before he pulled himself out.

With every thrust, Marinette felt herself unravel. He hit her in a sweet, sweet spot, sending those sparks up and down her legs again. His pelvis ground against her clit and it made her whole tummy flutter and coil. His lips were hungry and his tongue was convincing, both caressing her as she mewled against his teeth.

He pulled away just to latch onto her neck, dragging his teeth against her pulse in a way that made her back arch and her pussy to throb around him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin.

"Say my name," he hissed in her ear as he hitched her leg up higher.

She shook her head and sobbed as he plunged deeper. "I-I-I-"

"Say it, my lady."

"Ch- _chat_!" she gasped, pressing her chest to his.

She imagined him shaking his head as he murmured, "That's not my name."

"I don't know your name," she breathed. Almost instantly she regretted it, his hand left her side and he shifted. Her heart jumped when she heard the sound of fabric being discarded on the ground. And it completely stopped when he quickly tugged off her blindfold.

She blinked at the sudden reward of sight, but immediately wished she hadn't. Above her, with a face pinched in concentration, confusion, and fading pleasure, was none other than Adrien Agreste. His green eyes were glowing, yet dark at the same time as he stilled and stared at her.

It took a moment for it to dawn on him, to fully realize who was underneath him, and Marinette started to panic at his lack of response to this sudden discovery. Not that she wasn't entirely freaking out- because the fact that she was laying on Adrien Agreste's bed with his penis inside of her was mind-shattering- but the fact that he hadn't even reacted yet was starting to make her completely freak out.

Her heart was thundering in her head and her stomach was twisting. Fear was creeping up her body and settling it's cold hand right on her throat. _Nonononononononono please don't look at me like that please-_

The grin that spread on his face was anything but regretful, and Adrien licked his lips before slowly thrusting into her again. She gasped and her hands clawed at the skin of his back.

Adrien pressed his forehead to hers and continued thrusting, his breathing becoming haggard as he began picking up speed.

Marinette was panting quiet moans against his lips every time he buried himself within her.

He paused for a moment to give her a long kiss, one that made Marinette think of longing and savoring, and he broke it just to slowly grind his pelvis against hers.

"Marinette..."

She looked up into his wild eyes, feeling a wave of awe and recognition. How could she not see it before? Adrien was Chat, down to the quirk in his lips to the vivacity in his eyes. Even his sexed-up hair looked like Chat's after a battle. She had been so blind.

He brushed her loose hair away from her face, then cupped her cheek and gave her a gentle smile, one she had never seen before. Slowly, he ground against her again, causing her to whine at the pressure that was mounting in her lower stomach. He kissed her then, with more adoration than before, and continued to slowly and deeply thrust into her.

Adrien kept murmuring her name against her lips, sighing it like it was a prayer, and the vulnerability and love in his voice brought Marinette closer and closer to the edge, snapping like reins with every deep plunge within her.

She mewled when he wedged his hand in between their joint bodies and began rubbing her clit again. Each and every pass of his fingers were synced with his thrusts, and they sent electric currents coursing through her whole body. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her focus was only on her encroaching orgasm.

"Look at me."

Marinette listened, and her eyes locked on his. They were dark and wild, swimming with lust and, dare she say it, love. He pulled away from her face and he grinned, right at he picked up the pace and began thrusting harder.

"A-ah! _Adrien!_ "

His grin grew and he pinched her clit in between his fingers. Then everything snapped.

Like a wildfire, her whole body was set ablaze. She was spiraling out of control, tumbling over the edge as her body was shocked over and over again. She was throbbing, pulsing with a fluttering ache that went all the way to her toes and back up. She felt herself clench around him and the feel of him inside her elongated her climax.

He didn't stop, not until he was frantically rutting into her and groaning her name against the skin of her neck. He sank his teeth into her skin as he spent himself, then he slowly stopped his hips and relaxed on top of her.

They laid together for a long moment, letting their breathing slow and even out. Adrien moved first, pulling his hips away from hers. He fell out of her, causing Marinette to wince at the sudden loss of fullness, and he reached down to tug off his condom and he tossed it into the waste basket under his nightstand.

With the agility of his alter ego, he swept her into his arms and rolled them onto their sides. Her face was buried into his chest, letting her breathe in that oh-so sweet scent that was distinctly _Chat_. Or rather, Adrien as well.

His hands were rubbing her back and he kissed her forehead tenderly. "I can't believe it's you."

Marinette stiffened, suddenly feeling a wave of rejection, but it was silenced when he nuzzled the crown of her head with his cheek and sighed dreamily.

She swallowed and shut her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Adrien chuckled, the sound vibrating from his chest and hitting her cheek. She felt herself blush for some unknown reason. "I've always wondered who Ladybug was, but it never would have crossed my mind that this amazing girl from my class was actually my partner the whole time."

Marinette felt her heart rate pick up again. She pressed her forehead to his collarbone and took a deep breath. "Me too... It's a little surreal right now, don't you think?"

Adrien was quiet for a moment. He tightened his arms around her and whispered, "Are you disappointed?"

If he hadn't been holding her so tightly, Marinette would have pulled away and given him the hardest glare she would have been able to muster in her post-orgasmic bliss. Instead she pinched him lightly and then kissed the center of his chest. "Of course not. If anything, I couldn't be happier. The whole time I was with you when you were Chat, I felt like I was betraying you as Adrien because I had feelings for you both. Now things are a lot less complicated."

She could imagine Adrien smiling right now. In a teasing tone, he murmured. "You had a crush on me? How embarrassing."

Marinette would have flushed, had she not been at her maximum capacity already. So instead she kissed his collarbone and felt a small wave of victory when he froze. "Yeah, well you had one on me, too. So we're even."

Quickly, Adrien tugged on her body and rolled over so she was straddling his hips. He gripped her legs as he stared at her body, soaking in every inch of her. She preened a little bit at the hunger in his eyes.

His smirk was back and he looked every bit Chat Noir as he moved her hips into a small rolling motion. "Oh no, Princess. We're not even close to being _even._ "

And as he leaned up and kissed her fervently once more, Marinette was kind of glad her fickle heart had let her go through with this.


End file.
